Mío
by Sui Felton
Summary: ―No a Mine-chin… no a Kise-chin… Ni siquiera a Aka-chin… La dulzura de Kuro-chin es sólo mía... / MUKURO - YAOI - Drabble escrito para el kink!meme de la comunidad kisekinosedai en Livejournal.


Título: Mío  
Pareja/personajes: Murasakibara Atsushi/Kuroko Tetsuya + hints de Miragen/Tetsuya  
Warnings: Sin betear. Angry!sex… kind of.  
Género: Slash/Yaoi  
Clasificación: NC-17  
Disclaimer: 黒子のバスケ _Kuroko no Basuke _es propiedad de Tadatoshi Fujimaki, Shueisha, Weekly Shonen Jump, Production I.G. y sus asociados. No gano nada con este escrito.

Autora: Sui (sui_tan)

* * *

**Mío**

Tetsuya soltó un jadeo en el mismo instante en que aquellos enormes dedos embarrados de chocolate entraron en su cuerpo. Su respiración se aceleró y sus normalmente pálidas mejillas se tiñeron de carmín. Apretó los dientes con fuerza y logró abrir uno de sus ojos para mirar al muchacho que se encontraba delante de él.

―Mu-Murasa…

No pudo continuar, pues aquellos dedos ahora se encontraban moviéndose con maestría dentro de su apretado canal, arrancándole pequeños gemidos, impidiéndole formar una sola palabra, mucho menos una frase coherente.

Atsushi miró a su compañero con curiosidad y, sin dejar de masticar la golosina que tenía en la boca, comenzó a mover su mano con mucha mayor fuerza y velocidad, aferrando al otro por las caderas para impedir que se moviera a libertad. Tetsuya apretó los dientes y contuvo su voz lo mejor que pudo para evitar que las personas que se encontraban del otro lado de la puerta se dieran cuenta de lo que sucedía dentro de los lockers.

―Dime, Kuro-chin, ¿se siente bien? ―preguntó Atsushi con inocencia aparente una vez que terminó su caramelo. Al no recibir respuesta, o al menos una reacción por parte del otro chico, suspiró―. No me gusta esta parte de Kuro-chin que no me deja saber lo que quiero ―murmuró con voz un tanto fría mientras apoyaba el rostro contra el pecho del más pequeño―. ¿Debería destruirte, Kuro-chin? ¿Debería hacerte pedazos y luego reconstruirte desde cero para que al fin seas sólo mío? ―preguntó el de cabello morado con tranquilidad al mismo tiempo que encajaba sus enormes dedos en la delicada piel de las caderas de Kuroko.

Tetsuya respiró hondo para tratar de controlar los acelerados latidos de su corazón e ignoró la punzante sensación. Algo no estaba bien con su pareja, eso era evidente.

―Escucha, Murasakibara-kun…

―¡Kuro-chin no puede mirar a nadie más! ¡Kuro-chin debe ser sólo mío! ―exclamó el otro con fiereza.

―No entiendo por qué estás tan molesto pero... ― Tetsuya suspiró y acarició los cabellos morados de su compañero con suavidad―. Lo siento, si es que hice algo que te molestó.

Atsushi no dijo nada, simplemente incrementó la fuerza del abrazo y respiró profundamente, disfrutando de la esencia del chocolate y la de Kuroko entremezcladas.

―¿Te he lastimado? ―preguntó con suavidad momentos después, ya mucho más calmado.

―Está bien. No pasa nada ―contestó Tetsuya con una pequeña sonrisa, sin dejar de acariciar al otro.

―¿Me dejarás continuar, Kuro-chin? ―dijo Atsushi con ojos llenos de ilusión, un suave rubor cubriendo sus mejillas.

―Conti… ―Kuroko se sonrojó y no pudo evitar mirar a su alrededor. El piso estaba hecho un completo desastre, pues el bote de chocolate líquido con el que Murasakibara lo había estado preparando ahora se encontraba tirado, manchando los fríos azulejos―. ¿Aquí? ¿Ahora? ―preguntó un tanto inseguro.

―Sí, aquí, Kuro-chin…

―Pero… podríamos ir a tu casa o…

―¿No quieres? ―preguntó Atsushi, para después alzar la camiseta del otro muchacho y colocar un suave beso en la piel que había quedado al descubierto.

Tetsuya cerró los ojos y suspiró.

―¿Te das cuenta de que cualquiera podría encontrarnos? ―preguntó con la tranquilidad de siempre.

―Eso no me importa ―contestó el otro, besándolo en el cuello esta vez.

Kuroko sonrió ante la actitud infantil de su amante y se encogió de hombros. No había forma de ganarle a ese adorable gigantón. No cuando se ponía así. Por eso no se quejó cuando fue alzado contra uno de los casilleros y empalado de una sola vez. Tampoco lo hizo cuando Atsushi comenzó a juguetear con sus hipersensibles pezones, lamiendo el chocolate que los cubría.

―Kuro-chin debe mirarme a mí. Solamente a mí ―gruñó Murasakibara, enterrándose cada vez más rápido y fuerte dentro del cuerpo del otro muchacho.

―Atsushi… ―Tetsuya cerró los ojos y jadeó, sintiendo el enorme miembro de su novio golpear su próstata con maestría―. ¿Por qué... sigues con eso?

La respuesta nunca llegó. Todo lo que recibió a cambio fueron penetraciones mucho más profundas y certeras, mismas que le arrancaron fuertes gemidos y le obligaron a arquear la espalda y contraer los dedos de sus pies. Atsushi le dirigió una mirada ardiente, cargada de deseo y ansiedad, después lo tomó con fuerza por uno de los antebrazos y ahí mismo colocó un beso feroz, marcando su piel con los dientes.

―Eres mío ―gruñó él con posesividad, rodeando el miembro de Kuroko con una de sus manos y moviéndola al mismo tiempo que sus caderas―. No te voy a entregar a nadie más… ―las embestidas se volvieron cada vez más erráticas e inconsistentes, llevándolos al borde de la locura.

El primero en llegar al Nirvana fue Tetsuya, seguido por su compañero a los pocos segundos. Atsushi suspiró y dejó que sus cuerpos se deslizaran hasta el suelo, luego, cuando ya estuvo mucho más tranquilo, enterró el rostro en el cuello de su amante y murmuró:

―No a Mine-chin… no a Kise-chin… Ni siquiera a Aka-chin… La dulzura de Kuro-chin es sólo mía ―besó la suave piel a su alcance y continuó―. Si tengo que encerrarte en alguna parte para que seas sólo mío, entonces lo haré. No me importa si me odias después.

Tetsuya suspiró y colocó ambas manos en las mejillas del otro joven, para así obligarlo a que lo mirara a los ojos.

―Nunca podría odiarte. Deberías saberlo bien…

―Suenas bastante seguro ―acercó su rostro y murmuró, muy cerca de los labios del otro―. Por favor no olvides esas palabras, Tetsuya.

Entonces lo besó. Olvidando momentáneamente que, detrás de la puerta, se encontraban cuatro personas dispuestas a luchar por llamar la atención de su amado Kuro-chin.

* * *

Drabble escrito para el kink!meme de la comunidad kisekinosedai en livejournal.

Espero que les haya gustado! (´≖/≖｀)


End file.
